A Promise is  A Promise
by piper5381
Summary: Shiznat one-shot. It's Shizuru's birthday...and there's only one thing on her mind...rated M for..yeah..you know :p First really intimate Shiznat I've written, so I hope you enjoy!


**A/N:** A Shiznat one-shot in honor of Shizuru's Birthday. First really intimate one I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

A Promise is Promise

**Two Weeks Earlier**

_"Ne...Shizuru?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Natsuki asked._

_ The brunette looked up from the book she had been reading._

_ "Yes." she replied with a smile. "In two weeks to be exact."_

_ "Well, what do you want?" Natsuki settled down on the couch beside her girlfriend._

_ "Anything Natsuki gives me I am sure I will like." she replied._

_ "I want it to be special though." Natsuki said back, turning away. She didn't want Shizuru to see the small blush that was growing on her face. "I don't want to get you just anything. I want it to be something you enjoy."_

_ "Ara! Natsuki is so sweet to me."_

_ Natsuki blushed even more, crossing her arms over her chest._

_ "Yeah, yeah..." she replied. "Just tell me what you want."_

_ "Hmm..honestly, I haven't really thought about it."_

_ "Just pick anything." Natsuki told her. "There's got to be something you really want."_

_ "Hmm...I can pick anything?"_

_ Natsuki shrugged her shoulders._

_ "Sure...anything." Even if it what she wanted was a bit out of her price range, she would make it work. It was all worth it to see Shizuru happy._

_ Shizuru closed her book and placed it in her bag. She leaned back against the couch and thought for a moment._

_ "What do I want..." she mumbled._

_ After a few minutes of thinking, she turned to look at the raven-haired girl, a smirk growing on her face. Her eyes flicked over Natsuki's body._

_ "W-What?" Natsuki asked, her face turning redder by the second._

_ Shizuru just giggled and pounced on her lover, wrapping her in a tight hug._

_ "What's so funny?" Natsuki asked, stumbling back a bit at the random attack._

_ Shizuru pulled back._

_ "Oh, nothing..." she replied, her face almost glowing. She then stood up and walked to the coat rack._

_ "I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she slipped on her jacket._

_ "H-hold on!" Natsuki propped herself up on her knees and peeked over the couch, her emerald green eyes only showing. "You're...you're leaving already?"_

_ Shizuru giggled at the girl, admiring how cute the scene was._

_ "I have a few things I need to do. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ "But...you haven't even told me what you wanted for your birthday." she said back. She really didn't want her to leave yet._

_ She walked over and placed a soft kiss on Natsuki's lips before picking up her bag and heading towards the door._

_ "Wait...Shizuru!" called a very puzzled Natsuki._

_ "Expect me here the night of my birthday." Shizuru told her. "Probably around 6:00 or so. That's when I will tell you what I want."_

_ An evil grin spread across her face. She then gave Natsuki a playful wink before turning and heading out the door._

_ Natsuki, who was still very confused, stared at her door, her mouth half open. She wasn't quite sure what had happened. After a few more moments, something occurred to her._

_ "I can pick anything?"_

_ Natsuki's look of confusion quickly changed into panic with the sudden realization of the promise she had just made._

_ "Oh shit..."_

_

* * *

_

**Present day, Shizuru's Birthday**

Natsuki, still half asleep, let out a small yawn.

"_I needed that._" she thought to herself. She had been all over the place that morning, then spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the apartment. She had lay down on her bed to flip through a magazine, but must have fallen asleep.

"_That's weird..._" she thought. "_I don't remember falling asleep sitting up._"

She went to get up, but soon realized she couldn't move.

"_What the hell..."_

She tried again, only to find that her arms were tied firmly above her. She opened her eyes, only to find herself staring into darkness.

"_A blindfold?And...my clothes!"_

She squirmed even more. At least her legs were kept tugging at rope holding her wrists together, but couldn't get free.

"_Just keep calm, Kuga...you can't think clearly if you panic. There's got to be a reason why you're tied up, blindfolded, and in nothing but a bra and panties. Just think. Maybe I'm getting rapped..or someone is trying to kill me...If someone was trying to kill me, I would have been dead already, right? Who did I piss off though? Let's see...Went out...visited Mai...came home, did laundry, cleaned house, read while waiting..._"

Natsuki's head perked up a bit. No, there wasn't anyone she pissed off, and there wasn't anyone who was trying to kill her, and yes...knowing who was behind this...there was a good chance of her getting raped.

"Shizuru..." she said calmly.

A small giggle came from her right side.

"Ara, Natsuki, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize what was happening..although I did love watching you struggle."

"How the hell did you get in?"

"You left your door unlocked." Shizuru replied, inching closer to Natsuki. She was also in nothing but a bra and panties. "You know, you are definitely a heavy sleeper. I thought for sure you were going to wake up, but no, you slept through the whole thing. Even after you were tied up, you slept for a good forty-five minutes or so. How I had to hold myself back from having my way with you..."

"What! Shizu-"

"Shhh." she said, caressing the girls dark hair. "I promise, I'll be gentle."

She giggled.

"I was so happy when you said I could pick _anything _ for my birthday. I've been trying to find just the right time to do this to you."

Natsuki knew Shizuru had a dirty side to her, but not this dirty. They had been dating for a quite a few months now, but had not had sex yet. Sure, they had a ton of extremely hot make-out sessions, but never to the point where they saw each other naked. She was always free to move around, to, so if she had enough, she could pull away. However, this wasn't the case. Now, she was half naked, and very helpless.

"Shizuru-"

"Shhh..." Shizuru cut in, sitting even closer to Natsuki. She brought her mouth closer to Natsuki's ear as she spoke. "Let me show you how much I enjoy this birthday present." She then gently blew into Natsuki's ear, sending chills down the younger girls spine.

Shizuru moved and straddled herself on top of Natsuki, her knee's on either side of her hips.

"Just sit back...and enjoy..." Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately stopped by a pair of soft, warm lips against her own.

"_It's ok._" Natsuki told herself. "_It's Shizuru...and you trust her...you love her...so just..."_

Natsuki found herself lost in the kiss, their tongues dancing wildly around each other as Shizuru went in deeper. Natsuki had never felt a kiss like this before from the older woman.

"_Has she been holding back_?" she thought to herself, half amused.

Shizuru then broke from the kiss, moving her lips ever so lightly to her cheek, right under her ear, and eventually, her neck. Shizuru moved in closer on her, their chests almost touching. She left a trail of wet kisses down Natsuki's neck as small moans of pleasure escaped the younger girls mouth. Still nibbling and kissing the neck, Shizuru reached her hands behind Natsuki and started unhooking her bra.

"Shi...zuru..." Natsuki whispered. She wanted to protest, but found herself lost in the moment.

Shizuru continued her work down the neck, leaving more trails of wet kisses and she reached the tops of Natsuki's now exposed breasts. She gently nibbled the tops, causing more sounds of pleasure from the girls mouth.

Natsuki could feel the wetness between her legs growing as Shizuru licked and nibbled her breasts. She found herself enjoying it more that she thought she would, and found herself more willing to give into the older girl.

"More..." she begged, not realizing she had said this out loud. A look of surprise came across the brunettes face, but quickly resumed her kissing, not wanting to disappoint the girl.

She left soft kisses on the side of the breast, eventually placing her mouth over the already erect nipple, and sucking on it, causing Natsuki to moan and beg even more. Slender fingers gently tickled Natsuki's sides as she switched to the other breast, sending shockwaves through Natsuki's body.

"Oh god...Shizuru..." she whispered as the brunette moved lower. She could feel her lips fluttering over her stomach, nibbling and kissing her sides and her hips. New sensations filled her body, and she wanted to enjoy them to the fullest. She was ready...more than ready.

Shizuru continued licking and kissing the girls abdomen, gently stroking the girls inner thighs at the same time. Shizuru found herself starting to get carried away. As much as she wanted this, she didn't want to push Natsuki into doing something she wasn't ready for. She then stopped, reaching up to Natsuki's face and pulling the blindfold off.

"You're stopping?" asked a half panting Natsuki.

Shizuru smiled.

"Ara, was Natsuki enjoying herself?"

"I was." Natsuki replied. "And you were doing an amazing job, but, do you know what would make it better?"

"What?" asked Shizuru, a bit curious.

"It would be even better if you untied me." Natsuki answered. "As hot as this is, I don't want my first time having sex being tied up to my bed."

A flash of surprise ran through Shizuru's eyes.

"Natsuki..I...I don't want you to do this just to make me happy. I want you to do this because you're ready, and you really want to."

"Shizuru...I know us doing this would make you happy, and I want to make you happy, but it's not the only reason I want to. I love you, Shizuru, and I am more than ready to give all of myself to you."

Tears welled up in the older girls eyes.

"Natsuki..."

"Now, will you untie me already so we can get back to business?"

Shizuru giggled and untied the ropes around Natsuki's wrists. Shizuru didn't even have the chance to fully sit back down before Natsuki threw herself into a passionate kiss. They couldn't stop touching each other, both of their hands wandering and groping each other's body. Natsuki reached behind and unhooked Shizuru's bra, tossing it onto the floor and grabbing for Shizuru's breasts. Natsuki went to return the previous favor only to find Shizuru pulling away.

"Oh no you don't." she said, grinning evilly while waving her finger in front of Natsuki's face. "This is my birthday, remember? You said I could get anything, so I get to have my fun first."

Natsuki smirked and sat back against the headboard.

"A promise is a promise." Natsuki told her.

Shizuru placed another kiss on Natsuki's lips.

"You're mine." she whispered, as she slowly started pulling Natsuki's panties off. She stopped and started at the fully naked beauty before her. She then leaned down and started licking the girls inner thighs, teasing her as much as she could. It wasn't long before Natsuki was panting and begging for more.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered. "Please..."

In a matter of seconds, Shizuru's tongue made its way against Natsuki's clit.

"Shi...shi...zuru..." she couldn't talk. All she could do was pant and moan as Shizuru's tongue explored the area, licking and sucking until it finally made its way inside.

Natsuki gasped and moaned even louder as new sensations filled her body. She found herself cupping the back of Shizuru's head, bucking her hips against Shizuru's mouth. She was good...really good...with her tongue.

"_Where the hell did she learn how to do this...and why did I...ooh...ohhh shit...why did I..._"

A new feeling suddenly broke Natsuki from her thoughts. Shizuru's tongue was still exploring the area, but something else had made its way inside. She wanted to call out her lovers name, but in between panting, moaning, and gasping, she couldn't form words. The sensation got stronger as it went deeper and deeper, until finally...

"Shizuru!"

* * *

Natsuki curled up closely in Shizuru's arms, both of the now leaning back against the headboard. After everything that had happened, she couldn't stop smiling. Something had broken inside of her...physically...and emotionally. She looked up into the crimson eyes of Shizuru.

"Ara, did Natsuki have fun?" Shizuru asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Very much." Natsuki said back. "You are very good at what you do. Shizuru, I'm glad I could share this amazing moment with you."

She sat up a bit and gently kissed Shizuru.

"I love you so much." Natsuki told her. "More than you know. Words cannot express the love I feel for you. I know I may not show it all the time, but I do love you."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said, tearing up again. "I love you, too."

Natsuki placed another kiss on Shizuru's lips before playfully throwing herself on top.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru giggled.

With one hand, Natsuki held Shizuru's wrists firmly against the headboard while she ran the other through the brunette's soft hair.

"Ara, Natsuki still has more in her?"

An evil glint flashed through Natsuki's eyes.

"So much more..." she whispered, looking over her girlfriends sexy body. "So much more...it's my turn now."

It felt like something had awakened inside of her. She wanted to give the same thing Shizuru had given her. She leaned in close, placing a gentle kiss under her ear.

"You're mine."

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Shizuru! :D


End file.
